The present invention relates to a structure for attaching a tank for an automotive vehicle, for example, such as a window washer tank, a reserve tank for engine-cooling water, a head lamp washer tank or the like which are arranged in an engine compartment thereof.
FIGS. 1 through 3 show a conventional structure for attaching a resin tank such as a window washer tank T. The engine compartment R has a plurality of vertical walls therein. On of such vertical walls is a vertical plate 5 such as a hood ledge. A channel-shaped bracket 6a is attached to the vertical plate 5 by screw means. A V-shaped engaging groove 7 is formed in the bracket 6a. The stopper 8 fixed on the back side of the resin tank T is fitted into the engaging groove 7.
FIG. 4 shows another conventional structure for fitting the resin tank in the engine compartment wherein the bracket 6b is attached in a cantilever form onto a vertical wall (not shown).
FIG. 5 shows still a further conventional structure for attaching the resin tank for use in an automotive vehicle. The resin tank T has a plurality of projections 9 formed on the side wall thereof by which the tank is fixed directly on a vertical wall (not shown) by screw means without bracket means.
In all of the above-stated conventional structures, the vertical plate 5 such as a food ledge is used as attaching means.
However, the number of parts to be arranged in the engine compartment R has recently increased because of countermeasures for exhaust gas, electric gas injectors (EGI) or the like. For example, many parts such as a battery and relay box are fixed to the vertical plate 5 such as a hood ledge which pertitions the engine compartment. In addition, other parts such as harness, wire and tube are fixed on the vertical plate 5. As a result, it is difficult to secure a large space for the arrangement of the resin tanks T such as a window washer tank and head lamp washer tank within a restricted space of the engine compartment. If the capacity of a tank is more than 1 liter, it becomes extremely difficult to arrange properly the tank within the engine compartment.